Recently, as an electronic device develops rapidly, an electronic device enabling wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In an early stage of distribution of the electronic device, the electronic device has been simply recognized as a terminal that may be carried with and enables wireless communication, but as a technology of the electronic device develops and a wireless Internet is introduced, the electronic device is not only used for the purpose of simple telephone communication and schedule management, but also expands its utilization range such as games, a remote controller using short distance communication, and capturing an image using a built-in camera, meeting a user's need.
Recently, an electronic device provides not only voice communication but also a video communication service allowing a user to perform communication while viewing a counterpart user's image.
As described above, as the electronic device provides a multimedia service, an amount of information to be processed and an amount of information to be displayed increase. Accordingly, an interest in an electronic device that includes a touchscreen, capable of increasing the size of a display unit by improving space utilization increases.
The touchscreen is an input and display unit performing input and display of information on one screen. Accordingly, when using the touchscreen, the electronic device may increase a display area by removing a separate input unit such as a keypad. For example, when using a full-touch display where the touchscreen is applied to an entire screen, the electronic device may utilize the entire surface of the electronic device as a screen to expand a screen size.
Such an electronic device may display image data on the expanded display unit to improve quality of a video communication service.
Generally, the electronic device disposes cameras in a front portion and a rear portion, respectively, and provides a video communication service shooting a user using the camera disposed in the front portion and shooting a background using the camera disposed in the rear portion.
In addition, the electronic device may select image data used for video communication via a camera switching menu. That is, the electronic device may perform video communication using image data obtained via one of the cameras disposed in the front portion and the rear portion.
This means image data obtained via a camera disposed in the rear portion and image data obtained via a camera disposed in the front portion cannot be provided to a counterpart user simultaneously, and only selective image data may be provided to the counterpart user via a camera switching menu.
A user that uses video communication desires to provide himself and a background to a counterpart user simultaneously during video communication but the user cannot provide image data regarding himself and the background to the counterpart user simultaneously due to the above limited function.
To solve the above problem, an apparatus and a method for providing a video communication function using image data simultaneously obtained via cameras disposed in the front portion and the rear portion of the electronic device are used.